


stuck together

by lauraxtennant



Series: Tentoo/Rose Collection [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraxtennant/pseuds/lauraxtennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gets drunk and takes his clothes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck together

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon who prompted this on tumblr :)

“What are you doing in there?” Rose calls out to the Doctor, from the other side of the bathroom door. “You’re stumbling around and knocking things over like - oh my god, are you _drunk?”_

The door opens and the Doctor shoots her a lazy grin as he leans against the doorframe. “Not drunk. Just a little…” He squints for a second. “…tiny, tiny bit tipsy.”

“You’re pissed!” She bursts out laughing, then trails her eyes down his body, before squeezing them shut with a yelp. “Doctor!”

“What?”

“Why are you undressed?!”

“I was gonna get in the shower,” he explains slowly, “But then I forgot how to turn it on. Can you help?”

“I think maybe you’d better just get in bed. You can shower in the morning, when you’ve slept this off,” she says, waving her hand blindly in front of her.

“I’m perfectly fine - ”

“Doctor, there’s no shame in admitting that now you’re part-human, alcohol…affects you more.”

“I’m not _ashamed_ , and I’m not drunk, and Rose, please, you don’t have to stand there with your hand over your eyes, you’ve seen it all before.”

“Not recently,” she hisses. But she lowers her hand and opens her eyes, keeping them firmly on his face. “I can’t believe it only took a week into being here before you hit the bottle.”

“Pete has some very good whiskey,” the Doctor sniffs, then pushes himself off the doorframe and steps towards her.

She takes a step back. “What were you two talking about for hours down there, anyway?”

“Oh, this and that. He mainly tried to convince me to work for Torchwood.” He wrinkles his nose. “No ta.”

Rose sits on the edge of the bed then jumps back up when it brings her eye-level with his crotch. “Doctor, I’m gonna need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.”

“Why?” He smirks, and puts his hands on his hips. “Can’t you concentrate?”

“With you looking so daft? Nope.”

“Daft? Pffft. You think I’m foxy, remember.”

“I did, yeah,” she counters, raising her eyebrows. “Before I saw you falling about in the nude.”

“I’m just experiencing a tiny bit of a balance problem right now,” he says, straightening his shoulders. “Not drunk, though.”

“Get into bed.”

“Yeah?” he grins.

“Not with me,” she sighs, shaking her head. She circles him and then pushes at his back, shoving him lightly towards the bed.

He doesn’t resist, and soon he’s tucked up under the duvet, all his bits hidden from view. When he smiles up at her, there’s laughter in his eyes.

“Thing is, Rose, this is your bed.”

“Yeah, it is,” she realises, nibbling on her lip. “You’ve got your own shower in your own ensuite. Why’d you come into my room again?”

“I don’t know.” He furrows his brow, suddenly looking genuinely confused. “Instinct?”

Rose rolls her eyes fondly and moves over to her chest of drawers. “If I get changed into my pjs and get in bed with you, are you gonna stop smirking and go to sleep?”

“Yep.” 

“You promise?”

“Yes. Cross my hearts.” He pauses. “Heart.”

Her own heart clenches and she smiles at him sadly. “This is all gonna take some getting used to, eh?”

The Doctor breathes out roughly. “Yeah.”

She starts to undress, pulling her t-shirt over her head and slipping on a vest top she wears in bed, before stealthily removing her bra without giving him a show. 

“Do you feel…stuck?” she asks quietly, as she goes to unbutton her jeans.

His eyes track her movements and he stays silent for a few seconds before replying. “No. I don’t. Do you?”

“A bit,” she admits, as she stands on one foot to hop into her pyjama bottoms. “None of this is working out how I thought it would.”

She watches him nod, and then he’s lying down on his back and staring at the ceiling. Her stomach twists.

“ _But,_ ” she continues, coming back over to the bed. Instead of getting in from her side, she climbs over him to get there, dropping a kiss to his cheek on her way. She leans on one side with her elbow on the pillow, one hand propping her head up, and smooths her other across his bare chest under the duvet. “It’s gonna be okay.”

He turns his head towards her, his hand resting atop hers on his chest. “Is it?” he whispers, and he looks like he’s sobered up a bit, now.

“Yeah. Stuck with you?”

A slow smile spreads across his face. “Not so bad?”

“Exactly.” She snuggles in next to him and he wraps his arm around her, holding her close.

They are quiet for a few moments.

“Rose?”

“Mmm?” She closes her eyes, almost asleep already.

“You forgot to turn out the light.”

“Oh.”

“Want me to do it?”

“Mmm, please.”

He chuckles and kisses the top of her head, and she feels him move out of the bed. She makes the mistake of opening her eyes and watching him.

“Oh god.”

“What?” he asks, as he flips out the light before stumbling his way back through the room in the dark.

“Your bum. Forgot how great it is.”

“Ha,” he says, “Charming. I never forgot such a detail about _you._ ” 

“Yeah, well, you stared at mine more.”

“I did not,” he snorts.

“You did. And my boobs.”

“Well. You stared at my crotch a _lot._ ”

“Can you blame me, with those tight suits of yours?” Her hand wanders from his chest to his abdomen, and he grabs her wrist to halt her movement as she tickles her way down his happy trail.

“Mm, don’t, or I’ll never wear underwear again,” he murmurs, linking their fingers together. “Or pjs.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” she grins. “I’ve decided that I like this new you. Sleeping naked. Do it forever.”

“Yeah, it’s nice. You should do it too,” he says sleepily, cuddling closer to her.

“Maybe tomorrow.”

His lips move against her forehead as he whispers, “Sounds lovely.”

“If you don’t get drunk again.”

“I’ve told you, I’m not…” 

He trails off, and seconds later Rose giggles to herself as he lets out a light snore.


End file.
